The Forsaken Daughter
by Bucue
Summary: <html><head></head>Ludwiga Krupke's life as a military witch has begun, while in need of growth for her potentially powerful magic she is hopeful of her future and the world. But the Neuroi aren't the only danger. We follow Ludwiga's tragic life, and see the many trials she must endure. Will she survive the war and become stronger as a witch? Will she ever find her princess to mend her damaged heart?</html>


**Date: October 10th 1937...**

**Location: The Krupke Estate, Hamburg Karlsland...**

In the back yard of the estates massive property can be found a small child of nine years old. One of humanities chosen witches. Her raven black hair was well brushed; reaching just beneath her shoulder blades. Blissful joy was on her face and her golden yellow eyes shone brightly with an exuberance of life and wonder. She laughed and giggled as she was playing with her favorite doll. Besides her familiar, her doll was her best friend.

"You're so strong and brave little Zita. I know you will save the princess from the evil king and free the kingdom on your adventure!" Her doll was a small witch with the ears and tail of a cat and wearing a brave, determined smile. The little plush doll bore the clothes of a Karlsland Adventurer of yore. To the small child of magic the doll to her was saying "Don't fear: I'll protect you! You can always count on me to save the day!" The small child's mind was filled with joy, love and hope for the future. Lost in a fantasy of a daring, courageous heroine on an adventure; saving kingdoms, slaying monsters, defeating tyrants, rescuing a beautiful princess and falling in love. She had seen witches before when she was much, much younger. To her they were all so pretty, so strong and so brave. And when she turned seven and she first met with her familiar; a Karslaland Shepherd named Wächter her powers were first awakened. To her joy and excitement she was born one of the chosen witches. And since then she wanted to be just like them, imagining herself and her little stuffed friend Zita going on adventures, protecting those in need and being hero's to all. She was blissfully unaware of the events and atmosphere around her.

While she played with her beloved doll not far from her sat her father, reclined in his chair and wearing the full dress uniform of the fatherland, reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee, investing more time in what the paper read than the goings on of his daughter. Ekkard Krupke: a man notorious in the Karlsland military, who carried the name of famous soldiers, officers and generals of Karlslands past. A man who lead the massive and well known 3rd Assault Corps. While a man of influence, clout and holding a great deal of military power, he was a man who held firm to military tradition. His uniform was pristine and he wore his Knights Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords for his distinguished service and leadership in the Fatherlands Heer; a medal of high prestige. The man was among one of the most influential General's in the Karlsland's Militaries chain of command.

From some small distance a maid looked on, a woman in her early thirties named Cloris who looked to the young gifted child with a smile; the only person in probably the entire estate to gaze upon the young girl with a look of warmness and careful attention.

Now, most people in the world have come to care for and love their witches. Seen as humanities champions, protectors and saviors... some even going so far as to call them angels made flesh. Many loved and cheered the witches of not only their respective nations but from all mankind. Most people, or so Ludwiga could see when she was out in town, cherished and supported their witches in normal life but especially for the witches who served in the military

Most... but not all...

After spending several minutes playing with her little stuffed companion. She looked to Zita with a smile "Oh, this is the part where we rescue the princess together from the savage beast controlled by the evil king!" Ludwiga leapt to her feat, looking to one of her other toys laying nearby: a small stuffed tiger ; the "savage beast" of her fantasies. Picking it up she took it to the table and set it on the table top, caught up in her own world. Ludwiga then took a few steps back. Turning to Cloris she spoke with excitement. "Are you seeing us Cloris? Zita and I will defeat the savage beast together! Are you watching us?"

Cloris smiled and nodded warmly. "Yes, I can see. You and Zita are so brave sweetheart."

Ludwiga giggled and turned back to the stuffed tiger playing the role of the monster. With a brave face and holding Zita with defiant pride she made her declaration, fully immersed in her role. "Mean beast of evil: you stand in the way of Ludwiga Krupke and Zita Krupke the champions and protectors of the kingdom! In the name of freedom, justice and love we shall defeat you and your cruel master! Be gone from our sight!" It was at this point Ludwiga reached deep inside herself. Though her father only sighed mildly at his daughters daydreams he seemed to only just register that there was a light that wasn't there before. Ludwiga meanwhile focused all her magic for a strong blow to the "monster" that stood before her and her little Zita. At last she spoke: "DETONIEREN".

It was this one action and moment that would forever change her life. At the utterance of her magical ability a detonation knocked the stuffed tiger off the table... as did the silver ware..., and the vase of flowers... and her father's cup of coffee in his hand; which was now spilled all over his once pristine uniform. Ludwiga accidently made too big a detonation a bit too close to her father. Who was now in both surprise, shock and frustration was now trying to dry himself. Ludwiga was immediately horrified at what she did, her free hand coving her mouth in shock and slowly backing away from her father and the table.

The hot, black liquid burned the General's skin. "Argh, damn it all! What in the damned blazes is-?!" After taking time to wipe himself down with a napkin Ekkard 's eyes shot to his daughter in an anger that Ludwiga had rarely ever seen before. "Ludwiga you foolish girl, do you realize what had just done?!" he barked angrily.

Ludwiga fearfully shrunk before her father and bowed her head. "I'm sorry Pappa! I-I didn't mean to: I was just playing!" Her heart was beating a fast tempo in fear, her throat tightened and went dry. Her father was one of Karlsland's most prestigious Generals: and she had dirtied his uniform. At her father shooting up from his chair Ludwiga pulled back fearfully, her form bent in repentant submission."F-forgive me papa! I'm sorry, really I'm sorry!"

He kept railing however, the man feeling slighted by the actions of his daughter. "How on earth did I get saddled with such a careless girl as you is beyond me! And I told you: don't you keep using that damned magic! Why do you defy my wishes?!"

"Forgive me father... I didn't mean harm by it... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ludwiga could feel tears entering her eyes as she stood timidly before her father. She knew that for something like this she would face punishment. She clutched fearfully to her little Zita; hoping that her father wouldn't take her beloved doll from her. Ludwiga had always considered her doll to be her most beloved friend.

Mercifully Cloris quickly came up to both Ludwiga and Ekkard and stood between them, trying to quell the Generals anger. "Sir, please don't be too angry with her. She's young and inexperienced with her power, she still needs time to fully control her abilities."

Ekkard scowled sourly. "Don't tell me of her proficiency my dear Cloris, even if that were true she should have known better. Besides: you know where the Krupke family stands regarding Witches and their magic, do you not?" Cloris blinked than drooped her head, turning to Ludwiga and trying to console the young girl of magic. Ekkard huffed and began to shakily take his leave. "Witches and their magic are a bane to this family. Nothing but trouble..." he continued to ramble and mutter under his breath, each word seemed to speak ill of humanities chosen witches.

Cloris spoke gently to Ludwiga as she caressed the small girls cheek. "There, there sweet heart: I know you didn't mean to cause any fuss. Children have accidents and make mistakes sometimes, there isn't anything wrong with that. You were just playing is all..."

Ludwiga looked to Cloris, trying to fight back tears as she spoke to the kindly maid. "I'm sorry... I didn't think my power would make a mess like that. I... I guess I wasn't careful enough."

Cloris smiled. "Well, children learn by doing, so you managed to learn something now didn't you?" She stroked the young witches head tenderly, like a mother comforting her child. "Come now sweetie, can you show me a smile?" Ludwiga seemed to hesitate at first but at last a small, meek smile came to her, making Cloris glow warmly. "There we go. There's a beautiful smile. Ludwiga..." She took the small witches hands gently in her own as she looked her in the eye. "You have an amazing gift little one. One day you will go on your own adventures and do amazing things. This gift you have within you can protect people Ludwiga, just like the other witches born with the gift."

"R-really Cloris? Do you really think so?" Ludwiga asked.

"I know so. Even though I'm not one myself I have had quite a few friends who were witches. And `like them I know you will protect everyone with this gift of yours. I know you will become one of the strongest witches of our time my dear Ludwiga. All you need is a little practice. Okay?"

Ludwiga smiled and nodded in response. "Okay!" she replied happily. Now feeling at ease Ludwiga hugged Cloris, relieved that someone had came to her aid. Little would she know that today's events would forever change her fate and start her journey on a long, winding, painful road in life.

**Later that evening...**

Every family has its share of secrets , knowledge that is best kept from the eyes of the world. And the Krupke family holds many secrets of its own. Deep in the foundation of the basement of the Krupke estate was where Ludwiga on her sixth birthday made a discovery. And today she opted to revisit this discovery much like she had many times before. Walking across the stone floors and the cluttered assortment of shelves, the wine cellar and miscellaneous storage racks she soon came to the place: after setting Zita on the floor nearby and approaching a shelf containing an assortment of musty old books, the titles of which were barely legible, she inched it forward enough to get behind it. There she found the loose stones in the floor, covering a wooden panel; different from the rest of the floor. Removing the panel reveals a withered, wooden chestnut case, worn and dirty from being buried under stones just under ground level in the moist air. Ludwiga reached into the one foot deep hole for the case and opened the lid to reveal the velvet case.

She smiled knowingly at the contents of this aged, velvet sack. "Here we go..." She reached into the musty sack and pulled out it's single content that she knew very intimately. A large book. More accurately: it was a spell book containing ancient spells, the book and it's spells could be dated as far back as when the Romagnan city of Rome was at its height in power. Many spells were crafted in those dark times in human history and quite a few of them were chronicled in the very book that Ludwiga now held in her hands. She was unsure if there were any more books like this book or if there were any as old as this one.

The cover and pages as well as the velvet sack were put through a difficult, meticulous process of being treated with magic to maintain the shelf-life of the book, preserving it for centuries from mildew as well as some mild elements of the environment that would have otherwise weathered and destroyed the book slowly and overtime. Only the danger of flames, severe flooding and submersion in water, assault from weapons and the most sever of environmental elements as well as assault from animals and vermin and insects would be able to make short work in destroying this ancient tome of arcane, taught magic but thankfully great lengths were made by its previous owners to preserve it.

Ludwiga could fondly recall what she was going to be met with when she lay on the ground next to Zita and opened the book to the first page. The book contained a forwarding prologue that was written by the book's author whose name Ludwiga couldn't really pronounce. As it explained for witch kind all witches were born with inherent magical gifts unique to any one individual witch and their magic can augment their physical abilities greater than that of mundane men. However, few witches who possessed the knowledge, skill and a great deal of both understanding the nature of and study of magic as well as a healthy dose of patience were able to craft spells that could bend the ether to a witches will and allow a witch to perform unique spells outside of the inherent gifts she was born with.

Such sorts of "taught magic" was an ancient and for the most part lost science; it required careful, meticulous and extensive study demanding expansive research, experimentation and measurement of ether and the application of "magic mass". In addition quite a large number of these spells could only be effectively used by witches of a particular "magic lineage" or at least those who were skilled and experienced in the use of their powers.

Passing the prologue page and authors notes she read through some of the "taught spells" that likely haven't seen use since the 13th century or perhaps a few centuries earlier if not older. Such spells included a few utilitarian spells that Ludwiga had little interest in actually trying to learn to conjure outside of reading out of pure academic interest, as well instructions for two ancient spells: "The Binding Spell" and "The Sealing Spell". Both these two spells were crafted in response to the appearance of the Neruoi in ancient times, specifically after the destruction of ancient Judea during 0029 and the resulting region and it's people dying out, though the Neruoi were once referred to by some other name. Both spells required very elaborate preparations and massive amounts of concentration and demanded a great deal of stamina for a witch to conjure, both being used to bind and capture Neuroi and than upon being restrained they would usually be sealed away in a pocket dimension.

However long before the time of the 15th century the Binding and sealing spells had been all but forgotten by the collective consciousness of the world and have fallen far, far out of use, only being found in the odd ancient text, history books, as well as some artistic works of art depicting ancient witches casting such spells against the more animalistic, monsterus and demonic looking Neuroi of old, before the advent of their recent leap in advancement into the age of mechanized warfare. And even than it would have been far more efficient , much less convoluted and a lot more practical to simply destroy the Neuroi through more conventional means than it would be to bind and seal them away. These two spells have never seen use since such times long past. While archaic and clearly impractical for this modern age, Ludwiga did find them both to be fascinating spells of ancient heritage, a legacy of witch kind before her. But there was one spell in the book that took up the most space... one that had a long forward in its chapter.

As Ludwiga had read in the book on this particular chapter many times before: this spell was amongst one of the oldest that was crafted during Rome's height of power and forged in a moment in history of true darkness. When ancient Romagna's emperors ruled though power, ancient witches that were controlled under their yoke that served as the secretive guardians the empire, guarding Rome's walls and the boundaries of the Romagnan empire from encroaching Neuroi. However such times after Juda's fall saw tyrants take the helm of rule, or rather one such tyrant of a man in particular. During the first six years of his rule Caligula was a fair man and a successful general, but after such time he became an unhinged, mad tyrant driven by cruelty, sadism, extravagance, and intense sexual perversity. Even these were overshadowed by his more infamous and less savory acts.

In an attempt to gather information for those that they served a coven of witches had forged a spell for a very difficult and specific goal in mind: to enter the mind of Caligula so as to find information to find evidence to give validity to some of the accusations and alleged scandals that were made or find weakness to exploit and force the man to step down from his throne. Unfortunately witches and mundane guards that were loyal to Caligula prevented the incursion while it was beginning to be carried out. The witches responsible for both crafting and casting the spell and writing the texts on its creation, formula and casting were summarily tried and executed, leaving their living lords to rely on their own daring and unfavorable devices to plan an assassination of Caligula.

However, the work of these executed witches lived on: as it appeared thus far one such text containing this forbidden spell survived all these untold eons; the very book Ludwiga held in her hands. The name of this spell, one considered a grave taboo and it's use a crime: was known as the "Mind-Walk" spell. It was a spell that fell under "telekinesis lineage", meaning that witches that possessed inherent abilities in "telekinesis lineage" magic abilities would be able to cast the spell with better ease than witches who were adapt at other magic lineage. So for a witch of a different lineage like Ludwiga's attack lineage inherent ability she would face a considerable challenge in mastering such a spell. But even despite knowing this, Ludwiga found the spell to be of great interest to her.

"This spell is the most interesting of all Zita. It's a really old spell used by ancient witches. It was very difficult too: it took many months of study for those witches to start crafting it. And it took them just as long or even longer for them to be able to master it." She looked to Zita with a warm look. "Isn't it amazing? It's probably been centuries since this spell was used." Although the little doll made no response to little Ludwiga the young witch blinked, a look of concern crossing her. "I wonder if I'm strong enough to try and learn it yet?" And though she was fascinated by the nature of this particular spell, she wasn't ideally adapt at trying to cast it with ease. Not once had she ever attempted to cast it yet. Part of her wasn't sure if she should.

Looking over to one end of the basement she saw a rather old, dusty chair made of wood. Cobwebs covered it in the corner it sat in. Gauging the chair carefully she stood up and squared off against the chair, as if she we facing down a dragon like her dear little Zita did during one of her adventures. She decided to test herself: to see if she was strong enough, worthy enough, to learn to wield the difficult, ancient spell. First she had to prove to herself that her own innate ability was strong enough. Taking a deep breath, she called forth her familiar's features; the Karlsland Shepherd's ear's and tail, and she began to try to focus her magic. She was one of the chosen. She had much to prove to witches before her and set herself as an example for witches to come after her. She took one more breath, planted her feet, than her eyes opened and a look of determination and will crossed her. She began to focus her magic, feeling the raw ether around her first shifting, than churning, than at last resonating to her will. From her mouth sprang a single word, spoken with force and confidence.

"DETONIEREN!"

A small, feeble "Pompf" sounded as a small discharge of ether barley bigger than a tennis ball discharged pitifully against the chair, barely even moving the it from its spot. At best it could only blow off but a small coating of the dust from the chair and expunging four of the fifteen cobwebs that lined the chair, a single spider being somewhat rattled, scurrying along the webs it had spun and rested in but otherwise was unharmed.

Ludwiga's power was a spell known as "Detonieren", or in Britannian "Detonate": an ability that fell under the Attack System lineage of magic. Her magic allowed her the ability to weaponize raw ether itself: to create focused, concentrated points of raw magical energy from ether saturated molecules in the air, than quickly causing molecular instability in the ether she throttled with her will to cause a critical chain reaction, creating a raw ether explosion. When Cloris took Ludwiga two days after the awakening of her magic to an scientific expert in witches magic lineage they were told that Ludwiga's magic ability had the potential to be amongst one of the most powerful and certainly the most rare of the attack lineage abilities ever seen. Attack Lineage spells that could use ether to manipulate elements of the world indirectly as means of attack was one thing and by far the most common sort. But an Attack Lineage inherent spell that could manipulate ether itself as a means of attack, without need of some sort of magical weapons technology to aid in doing so, was beyond rare, almost to the point of being near unheard of. Recorded instances of such sorts of attack system linage magic in history were very few and very far between. Not many witches, wither in individual magical girls or within family bloodlines possessed such a type of attack lineage ability, or at least not in abundance.

But as of now she was still not adapt at wielding this spell: she was still feeble and inconsistent in attacking with it. Not only could she not even mildly damage or at least move the chair with her detonation, she was severely winded, feeling as though she ran two miles nonstop. But deep in her heart she felt she had to try, she couldn't just give up.

She tried again. "DETONIEREN!" Another discharge of ether. Another puff of dust and a bit of cobwebs betting blown off the chair but otherwise nothing. She felt short of breath, so she took a few deep breaths and tried again. "DETONIEREN!" Another burst. The chair rattled a bit but overall it barely moved and inch, seemingly apathetic to Ludwiga's attempts at moving it. After burning through her stamina and feeling so exhausted she had to concede defeat. Feeling dejected she drew a somber sigh and turned to Zita. "I guess I'm... not strong enough yet..." She slowly began to collect the book, place it back in its protective case and return it to its resting place. She knew the book was hidden for some reason, but she wasn't entirely sure why. Regardless, she had a feeling that if she was discovered with it out from its hiding place she could face a lot of trouble. Once she returned the book to where it belonged she collected Zita and held her little stuffed friend close. "Maybe it would be for the best... maybe someday I'll become stronger and I'll be able to cast this spell. Someday..." Saying this out loud she stated to feel just a little bit of confidence. "I can become a hero, just like you Zita. Just like all the other chosen witches. Let's go, we still have a kingdom to save from the evil king tomorrow!" With that the young witch began the trip to her room, knowing that a new day would come for her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 10th 1937...<strong>

Today began like every other day before. Ludwiga's mother was making lunch for the family, her father was off in his study likely doing things relating to his military duties. Her older brothers and sisters? She wasn't sure of what they were doing, but she last saw two of the maids taking care of her youngest brother and sister. She meanwhile was playing happily with Zita in the living room as Cloris watched her attentively.

The door leading from the hall into the living room swung open, grabbing the little girl's attention, as of that of Cloris. Standing in the doorframe was her father. He looked down to her with a firm look, carrying an air of commanding will. "Ludwiga." he spoke her name curtly. He appeared to be carrying something in his arm although Ludwiga didn't pay much attention to what he held.

She only held her glance at him for a moment before returning her attention to her little doll Zita with a smile. "Hello papa." There was a long pause that Ludwiga was blissfully ignorant of. She did not see the frightening look that entered her father's eyes after she turned back to her doll. Krupke fast approached his daughter, his boots traveling heavily across the floor. Once within arm's length of Ludwiga he reached for her doll and snatched it from her hands. Panicked, Ludiwga's eyes and small hands followed little Zita as the little doll was then held aloft at what appeared to be miles out of her reach. "No! Zita!" With her arms stretched out towards her precious little stuffed friend she begged and pleaded to her father. "Please give Zita back papa! Please give her back!"

"That's enough! Show some respect to your father and pay attention to what I have to say!" Her father ordered. Ludwiga flinched and wilted. Ekkard's voice rose commandingly, silence entering the room. Ludwiga's lower lip trembled at seeing her little Zita being snatched away from her. She didn't know what she could have done to have made her father so angry with her to take away her favorite doll. Was it the events of yesterday? Ekkard didn't appear to notice or care of his daughters distress and continued, placing the doll in his other hand that held a set of cloths and... something else that Ludwiga couldn't quite make out... although it seemed to be metallic. The kindly maid tried to speak in Ludwiga's defense, but a sharp glare from Ekkard silenced her before she could speak fully. Ekkard's eyes eased back to his witch daughter firmly. "The Krupke family has been a name steeped in decades of military tradition. It is a source of pride for our family and it is an image we must uphold with every fiber of our very being. Anything less is to shame and disgrace the name of Krupke, and in shaming ourselves we shame our fatherland and it's military." As her father spoke he sounded blunt and impatient. As if he were trying to explain to a simpleton how to turn a doorknob or chastising a fool for committing an embarrassingly shameful error that anyone would have seen and prepared for. It was clear he had held little patience. The maids looked on uncomfortably but said nothing, trying to return to their duties of tending to the youngest of the Krupke children. Ekkard continued. "As members to the name of Krupke we bear the responsibilities of duty and to service..." as he spoke the words his eyes hardened further and both his face and tone of voice contorted into disgust. "And as you are... a witch..." he growled the word "witch" with contempt. At doing so, with his free hand, he retrieved the metal looking object , revealing it to Ludwiga to be a Mauser C96; the same pistol her father carried at his hip."Then you must fight for the glory of the fatherland." Promptly he shoved the weapon into her hands. "Your sidearm." he said curtly. . Cloris gasped in horror as her face drained of all colour at Ekkard Krupke's declaration.

Ludwiga looked stunned at the weapon, with a clear look of fright and fear She didn't understand what her father was saying or why her father just thrust a pistol into her hands. The pistol's steel frame felt cold and hard and the weight dead in her hands. She looked up to her father in confused fear. "B-but... but p-papa-"

"Your uniform." Spiting the words out bitterly he then shoved the articles of clothing which were revealed to be a Karlsland military uniform into Ludwiga's small arms. "You're to pack your things and prepare to leave for basic training in two days. I had to pull a lot of favors for you to enlist despite being far below the age of consent. Now go to your room and start packing what you need."

Ludwiga looked up to her father looking lost. "But why papa?" she asked.

Before Krupke could respond, Ludwiga's mother entered wearing an apron and was wiping her hands on a cloth. "The meal is nearly ready, just what is all this commotion about?" When her eyes fell upon Ludwiga and saw what her younger daughter carried however she seemed silent for a moment. As if somehow understanding what was happening she looked to her husband. "So she's to be a military witch?"

Ekkard Krupke was a man of discipline, and of service who held a great position of military leadership. But he was also a man of glory and a man of tradition. But most of all... he was a man well known for his disdain of witches...

When her power awakened Ludwiga slowly started to notice that her father's attitude, which was at least somewhat pleasant if a little standoffish before... had become a lot less accepting or patient. But at the time little Ludwiga's innocent mind at the time had no knowledge of what truly lay in her father's heart. Her young mind could only ask what was happening and why?

Cloris spoke shakily to Ludwiga's father. "Sir, I... I don't understand. Ludwiga is far too young to serve as a military witch. You cannot just expect her to be sent off to fight; she hasn't even developed her abilities yet, never mind she isn't even military age yet."

Ludwiga's mother nodded, looking more puzzled if anything. "She's right Ekkard: how could our daughter even be allowed to enlist if she is much too young yet to do so."

Ekkard looked to wife and maid and spoke to them candidly. "This wasn't a choice I made without careful thought." he explained. "Besides... there have been recent developments as of late that are of grave concern for the Fatherland and its allies and apparently high command is desperate for witches for what's going to come." Ludwiga noticed the confusion in both her mother's eyes and that of Cloris, and apparently so did her father who sighed and responds. "I'll tell you more later this evening if you still want an explanation but right now I have bigger problems..." he turned to his daughter Ludwiga with mild derision. "Well... nearly as big at any rate. " The old General drew a heavy sigh and cast Ludwiga's doll upon a chair. Once Zita left his hand Ludwiga quickly tarried to the chair with both pistol and uniform in hand and retrieved her doll. "I'll have to brief Falk and Dennis of the news. Our old enemy from the first war..." After a pause of trying to collect himself he could only shake his head. "Everything has changed... drastically."

Cloris approached Ludwiga and tried to comfort her. Ludwiga could only feel fear and confusion at this point in time. She didn't understand everything that was happening around her. She felt lost. At her father's instruction's to Cloris to take Ludwiga to her room to prepare packing a suitcase the kindly maid tenderly guided the small child with her hand. "Come little one, let's see about getting you ready." Gently Ludwiga was ushered out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom. All the while she was filled with a million questions that rolled their way through her head.

_Why was papa so angry? What exactly was so important that changed everything? And why did papa want me to... serve as a military witch? I thought I was too young to be a military witch. Why?_ With so many questions she didn't know how to answer all that she could ultimately ask while feeling lost and unable to yet fully grasp her predicament she murmured. "What's happening Zita... am I dreaming? I don't know... what's going on."

As she was being guided to her room she could hear her father and mother talking to each other in the room. Although she couldn't really make out much of the conversation as they grew distant, she heard some talk regarding humanities old enemy: the Rätsel... the Riddle... the Neruoi. Beyond that she could make out little else. No doubt in her mind he would than talk to his son's a source of pride in her fathers eyes.

And for the next five years she wouldn't know just what her father had spoken to her mother or what he would say to her elder brothers and sisters and his motivations regarding this day... not until she faced the greatest trial's and horrors any person: wither mundane or witch; would ever have to face.

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 11th 1937...<strong>

There was something to be said for wearing a uniform. They were symbols of tradition. Symbols of discipline. Of responsibility. Of authority. Of duty. Of service. Of sacrifice. Those who wore them had to uphold solemn vows that were dictated, demanded and required of their station. Ludwiga had seen quite a few military witches in her life; and many of them wore many different uniforms from each branch of the Imperial Government of Karlsland's military. Witches that, upon the awakening of her magical abilities, she aspired to be like.

But in all her life, Ludwiga had yet to see a uniform quite like the one she was now wearing. It was a very grand uniform: the tunic was a solid onyx colour with black collar, shoulders and epaulets and silver buttons. There was also a thin black belt with silver buckles that was located just beneath the bust-line, used to fasten her uniform securely around her body. In addition, on the epaulet of her right shoulder was a shoulder band effigy of the Karlsland flag: consisting of a red backdrop with a black cross, the cross itself outlined in white. Her standard issue black panties were a perfect match to her uniform, completing the overall image a pair of witch issue black Knobelbecher's; a grand shiny boot, a witch issue version of the mid-calf combat boots that were one of the many types of military foot wear in the Karlsland military. Hers was the witch issue version of the boot: high quality, contoured to the foot and leg, possessing a deep soled tread. In addition she had her C96 holstered at her hip. Ludwiga looked to herself in the mirror; and she never before could imagine looking as beautiful as she was now. She adjusted her hair and straightened her uniform a bit and looked at her reflection with awe.

"I'm really a military witch..." Even though she was still unsure, afraid and confused of the recent events she found herself in, she was slowly starting to feel something new take hold: excitement. She looked over to Zita on a nearby chair and her familiar; the ever watchful Karlsland Shepherd that served as her partner: Wächter, who sat at attention stoically, having been called forth by Ludwiga to see her dress herself. "Zita, Wächter: do I look presentable?"

The strong willed dog spirit, her loyal familiar, nods in the affirmative. Zita sat in the chair silently but Ludwiga knew that her little stuffed friend was just being silently supportive. They were both her very good friends. The two of the only ones she felt were close and precious family to her. She reminisced about those days when these two dear to her heart came into her life.

Zita was a gift from a kind woman, the kindest woman Ludwiga had ever known in her life. This of course, was kind hearted Cloris: one of the maids under the Krupke families employ. Cloris was the only one who went out of her way to treat Ludwiga with kindness and patience, and unlike the rest of the Krupke Family and many of Ekkards men, she loved witches. Though many of the butlers, maids and other servants were distant and aloof with Ludwiga, Cloris was the only one to show any form of open kindness, and when she went shopping Ludwiga begged to help her. During that trip it was when they passed one of the shops in town that she saw little Zita in the window. The moment Ludwiga saw the brave little Karlsland knight of cotton stuffing she wished for the little stuffed one to be her friend. Kind hearted Cloris paid out of her own pocket to buy Zita. From then on Liudwiga cherished the little doll as a close friend and confident.

And at age 7, the day her powers had awakened, was also the day that she was playing in the woods, having an adventure with little Zita when she came a bit too close to a very steep ravine, nearly losing her footing and falling in when at the last moment she was yanked away from the ledge by a sudden force. She was met with Wächter, a wandering dog spirit who happened upon the small girl in peril. She embraced him in thanks for saving her life and that of Zita, and then asked if he will be her friend. With only the words: "I live to serve you" and his paw leaving a glowing print on her hip the spirit of this Karlsland Shepherd formed a compact and became Ludwiga's familiar. It was a day she would never forget, for it was her second birth: her birth as a witch.

"I... I can't really believe I'm going to serve the fatherland. I'm really going to protect people and become one of the hero's of our time." Ludwiga approached her familiar and gave him a gentle pat on the head, and then moved to pick Zita up from the chair. "It looks like the three of us will be going on an amazing adventure together." Her face suddenly drooped in anxiety. "I'm so nervous. I... don't know what I'll have to do. My magic... I still haven't mastered it yet... I don't know if I'm strong enough. I'm one of the chosen! I can't make the other girls look bad."

"You'll do fine." Wächter tried to give his witch reassurance. He didn't speak often, usually he was her silent guardian, standing watch over her with stoic protectiveness. But his words at this moment bolstered the moral of his witch, much like an older brother would give to a younger sibling.

Ludwiga looked to Wächter with a hopeful look. "Really?" she asked. Wächter just nodded in a bid to assuage her fears. "Thank you so much. I'm glad I have you for my partner." She smiled. Since it would be her last days in the estate, seeing as all her things that she needed were packed, she wanted to do one last thing before she had to go basic. "Come on, let's go outside so I can practice a little more. Maybe I can prepare myself better for when I need to go to basic." With Zita in one hand and Wächter syncing into Ludwiga's body, she left her room and the suitcase which held her required personal effects, toiletries and accouterments and began to glide her way down the halls of the Krupke manor, the rest of the day would be spent honing her abilities.

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 12th 1937...<strong>

The day had finally come.

It was early in the morning, the earliest that little Ludwiga had ever awoken in her life, for the first time. Likely it wouldn't be the last. She stood in the driveway with her things and Zita in hand, having been roused a half hour before by her impatient father, the clouds dark and overcast ,threatening rain with each passing moment. Her elder brothers: Hauptfach Falk Krupke and Dennis, a Tanker of the 1st Panzer Divisions 1st Panzer Brigade, officers of the Karlsland military themselves were dressed in uniform but giving her rather cold looks. Eldest sisters Cornella and Susanne gave rather judgmental glares at Ludwiga while third eldest Regina was more passive and neutral, simply looking from the sidelines. Her mother, Mathilde Krupke stood alongside Ekkard while the old General held a hard look on his face, and at her mother's side was her much younger brother Rupert and her even younger sister Anke.

The vehicle; a Einheits-PKW passenger car rolled up into the drive way in front of the Krupke Family. The driver was a young soldier, a fresh faced NCO who seemed like he was greatly troubled. Stepping out of the car, he saluted Ekkard stiffly. "General, sir: I'm here to pick up your daughter!"

Ekkard saluted the man briefly but with pronounced respect despite the quickness. "Yes, yes at ease. Do try and help her with her things."

The man looked to each of the Krupke daughters questioningly for his passenger until at last he noticed the ten year old girl in the most prestigious Karlsland uniform ever seen. The soldier seemed stunned in shock at seeing a witch so young. "S-sir, is she really my passenger. She... how old is she sir?"

Ludwiga looked to her father, noticing that Ekkard stiffened at the man's question. "That isn't something you need to worry about solider. Due to rather... unique circumstances the chain of command had seen fit to allow her enlistment despite her age. That is all you need know."

Falk and Dennis had their own transport to wait for. For now Ludwiga's transportation awaited, resting upon the driveway while the driver awaited her to finish packing her things. Once she was done loading her last piece of luggage and the driver closed the trunk, Ludwiga turned to her family.

"I'm ready to go: if people need me I'd be happy to help them." she said at last.

Her eldest brother Falk was the first to speak to Ludwiga. "You have a responsibility Ludwiga. Make sure you don't do anything to besmirch our family name." he spoke firmly.

"I promise I'll do my best and bring pride to our family!" the little witch promised. Although she spoke those words in earnest, most of her family looked reproachful. For the life of her Ludwiga didn't know exactly why, but she assumed it was because she would have a lot to prove to not only her fatherland and her family but also herself.

Cloris came to Ludwiga's side and kneeled down at eye level for the small girl. "Well... I guess it is time for you to go, little one. I... I can't believe you're going to war already."

Ludwiga could see that Cloris had eyes that seemed to threaten tears. She wanted to make Cloris feel more at ease. "It's okay, I'll get to learn from the other witches so there won't be anything to worry about. Besides: I'll get to protect you and everyone else, so you don't have to worry about me." she tried to assuage the maids fears as best as she could.

"You have always been a kind, gentle, loving girl Ludwiga. I know you'll protect us all from the Neuroi." Cloris embraced Ludwiga and cradled the small girl, holding tightly as she began to choke back her sobs. "Oh, please be safe little one... I'll miss you with all my heart."

For the first time the full weight of what was happening had hit Ludwiga like a falling tree hitting the ground. She could feel a stinging in her eyes but tried to maintain composure. She returned the embrace and spoke tenderly. "I'll miss you too Cloris. I promise I'll be safe, so please don't cry." She pulled back from the kindly maid and smiled, trying to give her comfort. As she said her goodbyes and started to walk to the car her younger siblings Rupert and Anke approached Ludwiga with open arms , not wanting to see their older sister leave them. Noticing the approach of her younger siblings Ludwiga smiled and hugged both her brother and sister. "It'll be okay, I'll see you two again. Don't you worry about your big sister." Before she could say more to her siblings Ekkard ordered Regina, the third eldest sister of the Krupke family to retrieve both Rupert and Anke, which she did without a word but gave Ludwiga a worried look before guiding the youngest of the Krupke Children back to the side of their parents, her mother simply saying goodbye to Ludwiga with a look she couldn't quite gauge.

Ludwiga said her final goodbyes and stepped into the Einheits-PKW with the awaiting driver who was sitting at the wheel. About a couple minutes later of driving a few droplets of water had begun to hit the windshield of the car and finally coming down in a very present rain. But the entire time Ludwiga held on to Zita. The emotions of the driver hadn't escaped her notice, so she decided to talk to him.

"Are you alright, you look like you're upset. Do you want to talk about what's making you upset?" she asked innocently.

"Not Really."

"Are you sure?"

The man blinked and took a brief gaze to Ludwiga, then returned his gaze to the road, the car's engine droning on over the dirt path. "There's been some bad tidings: I don't suppose you know about the Rätsel, have you? How the Neuroi have become mechanized and how a lot of them made an assault on Fuso in July?"

Ludwiga nodded. "I remember papa talking about something like that a few days ago. I heard about how the soldiers and witches of Fuso were holding on as best they could."

"Only just, but it's uncertain if they can hold out for long. I heard that Adolfine Galland is being sent as an observer on Karlsland's behalf... but they still have to figure out where all these Neuroi are coming from that are trying to cross the Fuso sea. So far they haven't figured out their origins despite our intelligence gathering." Came an uneasy response. A low rumble reverberated through the air once he finished speaking. After a long pause the solider continued. "But that's not the only thing. Three days ago there was a large raiding party of platforms that approached the Rhine."

Ludwiga's breath caught in her throat. "The Neruroi tried to attack the fatherland?!" she asked.

"It looked bad for a while, the men held on for as long as they could but... there was just so many... they... they just kept coming at us."

Ludwiga noticed the haunted look in the young man's eyes and spoke gently to him. "Were you their yourself?" The man gave a brief, half hearted glance and nodded his head shakily. She could see how deeply the Neruoi's raid had affected him, so she tried to make him feel better. "I know that you fought as hard as you could. Did you... did you win?"

The young man drew a deep breath."They managed to get as far as Gerolstein before we managed to defeat them. The Army and Air force put all they could into the counter attack, gave those aliens everything we could throw at them. But all the same, we would have taken a lot more damage and lost a lot more men were it not for our Panzerfrauline and the Mechanized Air Infantry."

Ludwiga smiled at the young man warmly at hearing of the military witches coming to the aid of the soldiers and pilots. "I'm glad they could help you. I know that all of you must have been very brave."

The young man kept his eyes on the road but a melancholy look filled his face. For a while the ride was one taken in silence, Ludwiga not understanding just why the young man was sad. Noticing a bend in the road he eased the wheel right and rounded the corner. At last he sighed. "Nights like this are always dreary and depressing. It almost feels like an Ill omen."

Ludwiga could hear the foreboding tone in the man's voice and clutched tightly to Zita. For the next five and a half hours Ludwiga was met with a dreary, heavy rain in this early morning in the dark, mud and Karlsland countryside, only the headlights and the occasional flash of lightning providing any illumination. Despite the dreary drive she still believed that things will go well for her for her new life as a military witch.

Little would she know that the start of her military career go anything but well...


End file.
